Every Second Counts
by ThatTreeHugger
Summary: The name's Troy (cliche, I know) and I may or may not have made the worst decision of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Was this really necessary? I mean, I've done some terrible things in my life but this? I don't deserve this.

So you may be wondering what actually happened. It was the 21st of May, 1993. I was fresh out of high school and ready to earn a paycheck. Coincidentally, the local pizzeria was looking for people to run the night shift. I obviously had nothing better to do, so I took the job.

What do you get when you add a manager on a budget and workers on probation? This dump of a place.

Seriously, they should put an epilepsy warning on the walls. I could honestly play chess on the floor if it wasn't littered with used napkins and dried pizza crust. Don't even ask me what that odd stain on the wall is.

I was having second thoughts about working at this mess when a girl about my age walked over to me.

She was 5 foot 6 inches and had long flowing hair… No. Can't start crushing on a girl I don't know. That's low even for my standards.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, how may I be of your service today?" She said this in a monotonous voice. I could tell how uninterested she was in me, or anything for that matter.

"I'm here for the job."

"What job?"

"The job plastered all over the fucking building."

"I still don't know what you're talking about,"

This girl was really starting to piss me off. If she wasn't so beautiful, I would slap her.

"Just… show me where the damn manager's office is…"

"Over there. And I see that look in your eyes. Don't even think about it."

Her hazel eyes stared right into my soul. I took that as my queue to head over to the office.

Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting. The manager's office was home away from home compared to the rest of the building. He probably used more money on this than everything else combined.

"What do you want?" I probably couldn't have said this with more poison than he did. Sheesh, there's some good hospitality going on around here.

"I'm here for the job."

"Huh? Speak up, my hearing aid is acting up." I looked towards his ears and saw not even a sign of a hearing aid.

I repeated the statement with fervor.

"Oh, that job. Just sign these papers and you're good to go."

He handed me 2 sheets of paper. One titled 'Employee Code of Conduct' and the other labeled 'Death and Injury Statement'.

Wait what?

I read the second one over and asked the manager what was going on.

"I don't know what you're saying hun, but take this uniform and come back at midnight. Come late and you're fired."

Something fishy's going on here. No, I'm not talking about the smell of rotting fish in the main establishment (does this place even have a janitor?). The manager avoided the question completely and she looked like she was in a hurry. What is going on here?

I retreated to the main area before the manager started yelling at me. "Eh, it could've been worse." I muttered to myself. I would regret these words later.

When I showed up that night, the door was unlocked and I stepped inside. The glass door slid shut behind me.

I turned around to lock the door when I heard it; a slight rustle in the building. I presumed it was just a mouse and continued my task of rummaging through the keys. I don't even know what half of these belong to. I finally located the right one and inserted it into the keyhole. _No turning back now._

The manager didn't specify what to do when I got there, so I made myself at home. The kitchen door was locked (no midnight snacks for me) and there was really nothing to do in the main area. The door to the backstage area was open, as if it was beckoning me forward. Why not? I shut the door behind me as I wandered through the room. My phone started vibrating like crazy. _Who would text me in the middle of the night?_ Something wasn't right. I heard laughter as I unlocked my phone. The next words I read made me faint.

 **I'm coming for you, _Troy_** **.**

* * *

Well shit. Here I am, making more fanfics. High school's been crazy, but I've gotten back into my mojo. Expect a chapter (or two!) every week.

Seeya. ~EA


	2. Chapter 2

Semiconscious, I struggled to recover from the shock that had been the text message.

Who's coming for me? How do they know my name? What do they want from me?

So many questions plagued my mind, but first things first; I've gotta get my lazy ass off the floor.

With a grunt, I pulled myself off of the floor and into a sitting position.

I did a double check to see if I'd broken anything with the fall. Fortunately, I didn't suffer any lasting damage, just a nasty bruise near the back of my head.

Unfortunately, my phone DID take damage with a series of web-like cracks that made the screen so distorted that I couldn't even make out the message anymore.

I silently cursed myself, knowing that the phone wouldn't be replaced for weeks.

Standing up, I tried to get accustomed to my surroundings.

The first thought that popped into my mind was the questioning of why anyone would keep a bunch of robot mumbo jumbo in the back. I mean, it was labeled "Employees Only" and I expected much more than a bunch of wires and empty robot heads.

Desperate to find the "juicy inside" of the establishment, I continued to wander around.

As I stumbled out of the backstage, I noticed that none of the animatronics were on stage anymore.

" _That's… strange…"_ I thought to myself as my legs led me towards the back of the establishment.

I passed through a long, dark hallway that only housed empty cups and an occasional flickering light. (Seriously though, why is this in a children's establishment?)

At the end of the hallway, I saw a small office that, to my surprise, was also empty.

I stepped into the miniature room and sat myself down on a chair that seemed like it hadn't been dusted off in years.

In front of me was a long, rectangular object that looked like it should've been in the manager's office.

" _It's the only new piece of equipment I'll probably ever see, so I might as well abuse it to my fullest."_

I picked up the device and saw it was a tablet of some sort.

"Is there any chance I can phone a friend?" The establishment became very silent as I laughed in silence at my own joke. (Come on, anyone?)

As I wiped the last of my tears off my face, I took a peek at the tablet again and saw what looked like Freddy, but I couldn't be too sure.

It was a dark silhouette on a black background, who could ever be sure of that?

I stood up and walked towards the front of the building to see what was going on. I can't get fired from my first job for not actually doing it can I?

Approaching the figure, I raised my hands up to show that I didn't mean any harm.

You can't be too cautious now.

The figure stiffened as my footsteps echoed throughout the building.

"Now now there, what are you doing in a children's pizzeria in the middle of the night?" I hastily asked. "Not trying to rob anything are ya?"

Suddenly, its eyes lit up and I saw that the figure was Freddy fucking Fazbear himself.

I tried to look away, but all I saw were the epilepsy walls attempting to avert my gaze back to Fazbear.

The next thing I knew, I was back on the ground and, landing on my bruise, was knocked unconscious.

 _ **Troy...**_

* * *

Welcome back friends. It was a good vacation while it lasted, but I'm now back in business.

If you would like to sponsor me, send me an e-mail at notanactualemail .

It's nice to be back in the fanfiction stage. Hopefully I wasn't gone to long.

Salutations,

 **ThatTreeHugger**


End file.
